


Soar High

by Kouchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouchi/pseuds/Kouchi
Summary: He brought light upon my world and give him the wings to let him soar high on the vast skies - Kageyama Tobio~This is my  first time doing this so please be easy on me~
Kudos: 1





	Soar High

The place was crowded, people were waiting for their love ones to arrive after some years from staying overseas. It was packed of different emotions; happiness, excitement and longing that can be feel through the atmosphere. 

A young lad bringing two luggages just arrived from US. He was looking around to look for some familiar faces but to his dismay no one looks familiar to him. He took a deep breath and decided to sit on the waiting area to wait for someone to pick him up. 

Upon waiting, he checked through his twitter when he saw a familiar account. The user of the account made a thread and because of boredom he decided to kill some time by reading the thread. 

'It was a fine day when we first met, and I never expected it to be my bittersweet memory.' a thread.

The smell of books and the peace that the library brings is somewhat a home to Kageyama Tobio, a third year student. He was assigned to take care of the university library because no one wants to do the boring work. Kageyama loves being in the library, he can get some informations that can be useful to him. Unlike others, he is having fun when he read or inventing new things. He is one of the university honors, a young genius— a title given by his blockmates and other students from the same university. 

He is also known as a great researcher due to his past researches that won first place in nationals. He is a great man with a silver spoon; all these reasons made him the most popular man in the campus.

A loud thud caught his attention. He abandoned his book to get near to where the noise came from. Kageyama knows how deserted the library is, no one will ever spend their time here unless doing some naughty things. Surprisingly, he saw a man with an orange hair and 10 books lying on the floor. 

"Stupid" he uttered as the guy in front of him managed to pull himself up.

"Don't you just stand there and help me out, will you?" the guy rolled his eyes and pick up the books. 

"Keep it low, this is a library y'know?"

"I'm very much aware of that." 

Kageyama observed the man and he can feel the itchiness on his hands to get the man's hair tidy and fix up his tie for him. Kageyama can't stand to see disarranged things and unclean. He is a perfectionist to the core that he wants everything to be perfect for him.

"Hey, where can I borrow this?" 

The young man with a raven hair was very shocked on what he heard from the other guy. His excitement made his eyes sparkle upon seeing a creature that has the same interest. 

"You can't borrow ten books at the same time." He managed to answer calmly.

"Oh no, I will just borrow three books. I will just look for some informations here."

"Before you can borrow the books, can I fix your hair and tie? It is a mess. I can't stand watching it."

'He got angry when I asked him to let me fix his hair and tie. I thought it will be the last time seeing him but fate managed to find a way to meet him again.'

"Kageyama hey!" a young man with a silver colored hair called Kageyama. It was Sugawara, the owner of the house where Kageyama currently staying. 

Kageyama just stared at Sugawara waiting for him to speak up his agenda. 

"I know you don't like to have a roommate but can you consider my cousin? No other rooms are available at the moment and I was told by his mother to take care of him." Sugawara's eyes were pleading that Kageyama cannot resist of.

"Okay"

"Of course my cousin will also pay half of the rent. You saved my butt, thanks." 

He immediately went to his room only to find out that the room he cleaned a moment ago is now in deep chaos. The bags from the unknown creature were scattered on the floor, some utensils were broken and most importantly some personal things were placed on the table in a messy way. 

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"Arranging? Unpacking?" the small tangerine answered without looking at the tall guy.

"I can't survive a day if this place is a mess."

That caught the tangerine's attention when he suddenly remembered the guy from the library the moment he heard the 'mess' word. His mouth are now wide open and pointed at Kageyama's direction.

"You freak! Why are you here?" 

"Stupid as ever, can't you tell? I'm your roommate. Better unpack your things neatly so I can now rest." 

"Stupid" Kageyama added. He was itching to clean the room by himself and arrange the things of his new roommate but he needs to consider the feelings of the small tangerine so he decided not to. 

After half an hour of staying at his room, his stomach growled pleading to let them eat. Kageyama decided to go out and saw the tangerine making a progress on the cleaning and unpacking.

"Hey, I don't know if you are angry at me or you find me like a mess but I will be your roommate so I guess you should know my name." 

"Hinata Shoyo, from engineering department. Class C, 20 years old. Nice to meet you and please take care of me." the tangerine bowed his head and after that he continued his work. 

'It was hard at first, the differences of our personalities made us look like water and oil mixed together in a glass.' 

"STUPID HINATAAAA COME BACK HERE!" 

Once again, the place is a mess just like the first day Hinata came to be his roommate. Hinata left the dishes undone and the peelings of bananas were on the table making the bugs to fly in glee. 

Hinata was running late at that time so he has no other choice but to leave the mess on his roommate. He was very sure that his roommate will handle it because it can't stand being on a mess.

"Wait til you come home, stupid!" 

He cleaned Hinata's mess and prepared to go for his first class. Kageyama might see Hinata running wild again, they were in the same department and Hinata doesn't know about it. 

Kageyama can feel the exhaustion, having Hinata Shoyo as his roommates pushed him to his limits that he can now feel responsible for exceeding his limits just to survive being around the small tangerine.

"Yahoo Tobio-chan!" Oikawa greeted him and waved his hands but stopped when he noticed Kageyama's tired face.

"Chos Oikawa-san." Kageyama greeted him back without enthusiasm. 

"What happened Tobi? Are you sick? That is better so I can beat you in the quiz later."

"What a loser! Kageyama is smarter than you even he is sick, you dumbass." Iwaizumi interrupted Oikawa from celebrating. 

"Iwa-chan you jerk."

Kageyama let himself dozed to sleep in a class for the first time. Oikawa patted his shoulders to let him know that the class is now dismissed. 

"I buy you some milk, pay me back with drinks later." 

After all the class he needed to attend he went home and find Hinata lying on the floor with all the crumpled papers around him. 

"Stupid! Wake up! You stupid kid, clean this mess you made!" he shouted, but Hinata didn't moved, unbothered by his presence. 

"I don't know what to do with you." Kageyama mumbled, he surrendered. He piled all the papers and found out that Hinata is working on something that piqued his interest. 

Kageyama stared at the paper... He didn't know why Hinata would bring his kindergarten artwork. The teacher was obviously asking for the dream jobs and the little Hinata drew something that his grandfather also wants.

'He dreams big but it can't be easily conquered. Because of that I realized something that can bring destruction on me. That I'm just a human living on someone else's dream.'

"Hinata, eat your breakfast. You still have time, don't you?" 

After two months, both of them decided to adjust with each other. They set rules and time management was heavily implemented inside their space. It was Kageyama's schedule to cook for breakfast today and it his duty to wake Hinata every single morning. 

"Kageyama, did you see my underwear with a volleyball printed on it?"

"Yeah, I put it in your basket." Kageyama answered and take a sip on his hot milk. 

"Kageyamaaaa, did you see the books I borrowed from the library?" 

"Yeah, I put it on your study table." 

"Kageyamaaaaaaaa"

"WHAT?" Kageyama shouted, his patience is nowhere to be found.

"You're the best, I love you mwuah! See you later." 

Kageyama blushed upon hearing the three words but he shook it off. And that's when he realized that Hinata ignored the dishes again. 

"Stupid!"

He washed the dishes and headed to a convinient store to buy some milk and beer. It seems odd to drink milk and beer together but Kageyama actually liked the flavor of it. 

He bought some white flowers along the way before heading to the cemetery. Today is the sixth death anniversary of his grandfather. He decided to pay a visit since he got a free time.

It's been a while since he visited his grandfather's grave. It feels weird now that he realized that all his life was dedicated for his grandfather's dreams that made him empty without it. 

He started to savor the beer along with his milk and stared at the sky. Seeing Hinata working hard for his own dreams made him question his existence. Kageyama feel empty but can also feel something heavy inside him. It feels like drowning in a deep cold water.

He just followed the path that was prepared by others for him and now that he is lost, he don't know what to do. He spent his day on the cemetery drinking that made him lost track in time. He opened his phone and got a numerous missed calls from his roommate. 

"It is time to go back."

The moment he entered the room, Hinata stood up and rushed over his side. 

"You jerk, I've been calling you for a hundred times! I've been worried about you." Hinata stated, before he can continue nagging Kageyama hugged him, tightly. 

The tall guy gently rested his chin on the tangerine's head. Due to drinking beer for multiple times, Kageyama is vulnerable. 

"I did not expect that you can drink something aside from milk. I thought you were a big baby." Hinata mumbled, hoping to ease the gloomy atmosphere from Kageyama.

He did not received any response from Kageyama. He started to pat Kageyama's back to send some comfort. Hinata knew that Kageyama is the genius everyone was talking about. And believe it or not, Hinata knew how hard to carry the high expectations from others. 

"Kageyama, let's go and play volleyball."

"How did you know I can play volleyball?" Kageyama asked, breaking the hug and stared at tangerine's eyes. 

"Because you said few days ago that you love volleyball? Can't you remember?" 

"Yeah right, forget it. I did not mean it. I'm off to sleep, wanna join?" Kageyama was half-joking but did not expect to see Hinata's blushing face at the moment. 

"Don't flirt with me, I'm merciless." 

'He comforted me and brought light upon my lifeless world. Indeed, his name suits him. We never dated but the days with him felt like heaven.'

"Kageyamaaaaa, let's watch this together!" Hinata showed the dvd entitled 'Haikyuu the Movie: A tour to Brazil'

"Volleyball?" 

Hinata nodded, "This is funny, the main characters were named Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio. Wanna watch?" 

They watched the movie together and when the movie tackled about dreams and ambitions, Kageyama felt the urge to ask something. 

"I saw your artwork when you was shorter— I mean you was a kid. Is that your dream?" Kageyama looked at Hinata, the tangerine took some time before answering the question. 

"Yes, ever since I was a kid. How about you? Why did you not pursue volleyball?"

Kageyama abandoned volleyball for the dreams his grandfather wants for him. He mentioned it to Hinata that he was fond of volleyball but never thought that Hinata can reach into this kind of conclusion. 

"You see, I watched you playing back then. You were happy while playing so I wondered what happened now. I thought you will continue playing." Hinata said without losing his focus on the movie. 

"I want to make grandfather's dreams come true. I decided to forget about mine but right now, seeing you working hard, reading the books all night and messing this little space for your dreams made me wonder about the possible outcomes if I chose to continue playing volleyball." 

Hinata looked at Kageyama, regrets were visible on his eyes. And pain were written on his face. 

"Honestly, I felt empty after meeting you. I can't find the passion that I've seen in your eyes on mine. But even now, whenever I think of going back to the past I would still choose this path."

"I just want to bring back the feelings that were lost." Kageyama added. 

Hinata chuckled, "Are you crazy? You choose this path because you love your grandfather and now you lost it? Dude, how deep is your love?" 

"Is that a song, stupid?" Kageyama chuckled on the last line that was sang by Hinata. 

"You never lost the feelings, you just need motivations, Hinata stood up and pointed himself using his right thumb "Now, I am your motivation. May the best inventor wins! No holding back because I'll be the first one to achieve something big!" 

"No holding back." Kageyama uttered while looking at Hinata.

"Promise?" 

"Promise"

'He became my special person, he gave me motivations to continue. He completed me at that moment. We continued our daily lives by supporting each other. He was the light I needed to become who I am right now.'

"Kageyamaaaaaa, look! I'm also included in the list!" 

Hinata was referring to the list for University honors, as expected Kageyama was also included to the list. 

"Tobiooo-chan, Chibiii-chan! Yahooo! Oooh chibi-chan is included on the list too. Congratulations!" Oikawa smiled at them.

"Thank you great king." Hinata replied.

"See you guys later, I'll now go." 

After a minute, Iwaizumi came panting. He used Hinata's shoulders to coordinate his balance. 

"Did you see Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, still catching up to breath properly. 

"Yeah, he greeted us a moment ago." Kageyama replied feeling pity for the man.

"Thanks bro." 

It was weird for the both of them seeing Iwaizumi chasing Oikawa but they decided to went back home to rest after the hectic schedules during finals. 

"Daaaaamn, I'm so freaking tired. I did well, I think." Hinata mumbled to himself as he drink his orange juice. 

"Hinata, wanna watch this together?" Kageyama showed Hinata the DVD.

"You are gay, aren't you? You want to watch this together? Beauty and the Beast? Are you a child?" Hinata asked but still agreed to watch it together. 

"Who says only a child can watch this? I can't think of anything, just watch this with me." 

Kageyama hugged Hinata giving him all the moment to smell and admire the sweet scent of the tangerine. 

"Kageyama, if you love my smell you should use the same soap too." 

"No, I think it smells better if you use it." 

They never discussed about the kind of relationship they had, but their closeness was enough to have these moments. They were friends that inspired each other. They chose to believed it was like that to avoid the worst scenarios if something bad happens.

"Shoyo, if a great oppurtunity will come would you choose to take it?" It was a silly question to ask since Kageyama already knew the tangerine's answer.

"Of course, I don't know when will be the next opportunity so it is the best to take it than to leave it." Hinata answered while playing the fingers of Kageyama. "Kageyama, if this oppurtunity will come to you... Promise me you will not think about me or something else but to grab that oppurtunity, do you understand?" Hinata added, making Kageyama confused about it. 

"After all, we promised to be each other's motivation but we compete as well." 

'But good things will come to an end. The journey with him were full of colors but I never thought that the colors he painted in me will fade. We never dated but it feels like hell after everything was over.'

"Mr. Kageyama, you were offered to study abroad will you accept it?" 

Kageyama felt dumb after hearing the words from his professor. He promised to Hinata not to think about anything but promises were meant to be broken. 

He wants to see Hinata achieved his dreams. And by declining this offer, he will be able to see it. 

"I think someone out there will be more deserving about this offer than me. I think you should offer this to Shoyo." 

"Ah, of course. Shoyo is also great but why are you declining?" 

"He deserves it more. And sir, can you please not mention to Shoyo that it was offered to me before?" 

"Sure, no problem." 

He immediately went out and headed to his favorite bench in this campus. There he see Hinata waiting for him. He rushed over and placed his butt beside the tangerine.

"Hey"

"Hey, Oikawa told me that you were called by the dean." 

Kageyama went from feeling refresh to feeling nervous realquick. He can't look Hinata in the eyes so he continued to look at the students that were laughing on the field in front of them. 

"So how did it go?" Hinata asked while taking a sip on his orange juice.

"Just some paper works. You want to go home?" 

"I still have class after this, you should head back first." 

"Oh sure, take care." 

Kageyama wants to hug Hinata but he can't. He decided to head back and lie down on his bed. 

"It was the right thing to do"

Kageyama woke up because of the loud noise. Hinata was knocking on the door. 

"Kageyama! You jerk! Come out here!" 

Kageyama immediately opened the door and soon as he stepped his left foot outside his door, a punch from Hinata landed on his bare face.

"You promised me not to think about something else!" Hinata was furios and Kageyama don't know what to do about it. 

"I- I just want you to achieve your dreams!" Kageyama shouted back to knock some senses on Hinata.

"I never asked for your help! I never asked for a charity. I want to achieve things with my own. I already told you! I want to beat you with my own. But you never listened!" 

"I was jealous of you! I was jealous that I can't accept this from you because I feel like a shit if I did. You should have known that." 

"You think that by declining the offer can help me? No, you just made it worst. I also want you to achieve great things but you abandoned it because of me. Do you think, I can choose not to think about that? You can easily feel regrets in life and I don't want you to feel regret by giving this chance to me." 

"I was disappointed, here I am thinking that you can keep promises. You are the worst."

Hinata left Kageyama dumbfounded. He felt he was placed in hell because of this situation. He just want to see Hinata happy but Hinata think about it was the worst thing he did.

'I give him wings to let him soar on the vast skies. Back then, I was hoping that we can fly high together but it never happened.' 

-end of the thread.

Upon reading the short thread, tears started to appear. The young lad wiped his tears as he saw a blonde man that looked like a bee approaching him. 

"Shoyo-kun, let's go. Everyone is waiting."


End file.
